The application relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including memory cells that are respectively disposed in regions where first signal lines and second signal lines cross each other, and a method of operating the memory device.
As demands for high capacity and low power consumption memory devices have increased, research on next-generation memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices that do not require a refresh operation has been actively conducted. These next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic like Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a non-volatile characteristic like flash memory, and high speed like static RAM (SRAM). Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) have been highlighted as some of the next-generation memory devices.